The Bond of Flame
by oathkeeper2u
Summary: What would happen if Roxas was replaced by a girl? No flames people. We all know Axel deserves a love life, but what happens when he gets his wish?
1. Chapter 1 My longlost boy friend

_It's been months since she left, and I can't help feeling even more empty inside, she made me feel like I had a heart..Is that even possible? Can nobodies love? I hope so, but all I know now is that I have to find her, and bring her back, and try to explain my feelings towards her..Ugh this is gonna be a LONG battle._

_We'll be friends forever, so don't worry_

_Have you ever considered us MORE than friends?_

_Yeah.._

_Roxy! Don't leave! Please!_

_I'm sorry..._

I woke up, startled, I was having one of those dreams again, who was the guy, that in these dreams, was so special to me? I wished I knew...I feel like there was some empty memories inside me..really important memories...

Until then, I had to go with the daily routine, hanging out with my friends in Twilight Town, practicing my fighting...the usual. I slumped out of bed and put on a dark purple tank top and a short jean skirt, and my ring that I had forever, but who had given it to me?

I walked to the usual spot, feeling sleepy and anxious to answer these weird dreams. My friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette greeted me as I walked in. "Hi Roxy, what's the matter?"

questioned Pence.

I realized I was staring into space with a puzzled expression on my face. I snapped out of it "Oh, nothing just tired," I smiled.

"Well, you're gonna have to sleep more if you wanna win the struggle!" scolded Hayner playfully.

"Oh, so I'm the champ now? Okay!" I laughed.

He folded his arms "Well, sleep all you want, you'll never beat me!"

"We'll see about that!" I challenged as they all broke into laughter.

Later, we were all planning on going to the beach, having doing summer jobs all summer, as we approached the station, something felt weird.

I was chatting to Olette, and saw that my friends had stopped moving completely. I waved my arms at them, confused, and noticed that everything was totally silent.

_Time has stopped?_

Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared in front of me, with a long black cloak and a hood that masked his face. I backed away ready to run.

"What's the matter Roxy? Afraid of your own friend?" chuckled the hooded figure, he suddenly removed his hood, revealing red spikey hair and emerald green eyes, that I found stunning, almost sexy, but remained silent.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" groaned the red-head "Okay what does the phrase 'Got it memorized' mean to you? Huh? Fine, the names Axel, do you have it memorized now?"

I nodded, confused and not knowing who this guy was.

"So, I have been worrying my ass off about you for months now, missing you like hell, and you forgot me?" he asked sadly.

I felt bad, but confused, and didn't know what was happening, but before I could do anything, I felt myself stumble and fall, thinking I was gonna die, but didn't.

I felt myself pressed against a hard, muscular chest, held by strong arms. Blushing furiously, I looked up at Axel, who was only a few inches taller than me, I'm really tall, so I guess this was convenient. He looked at me, and smiled.

"What, did you think I wouldn't catch you?" he was still smiling softly, and had a kind look in his eyes. " I'll always catch you, you should know that by now," I felt my heart melt "You're my responsibility in this mission, so I have to make sure you don't get hurt,"

_Oh yeah, some friend all right, I'll show him some tough love_.

In the split second that it took him to catch me, my handprint was imprinted on his cheek in less time. He blinked, obviously stunned, and held a hand up to his wound.

"Oh yeah, we're "best friends" alright, y'know if you're some kind of molester tricking girls into thinking they're friends with you, you picked the wrong person! Gosh, don't you have a heart?"

I saw his eyes go cold, I instantly regretted my words.

"Fine, from now on, I'll do it for personal reasons. But you're still my mission, friend or not." My heart ached at his words and tone of voice. I longed to see that soft look in his eyes again. "As for the heart, nobodies can't have hearts, so you don't have one either," he spat out, what did he mean I didn't have one? "Maybe this should refresh your memory,"

He grabbed my arm with one hand, and with the other, pulled me to him. Before I even had time to think, his lips descended on mine, and I was breathless. But, it felt like I had done this before, with Axel, and that was just freaky. I tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong, and he pulled me tighter to him. But then, he suddenly pushed me away.

I stood panting, glaring at him, hurt and confusion in my gaze, Axel stood a few feet away, equally breathless. He wiped his mouth "I'll give you some time to process the memories," he smirked cruelly, and disappeared into a black portal.

Then time started again, I was so confused and upset, I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2 The Mayhem begins

"_Your mind's made up?" Axel asked sadly_

"_Why is everyone talking about my somebody? I have to know"_ _said a stubborn...me!_

"_You can't turn on the organization!" shouted Axel "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"_

"_No one would miss me.."_

"_That's not true! I would..."_

_I heard that last statement and couldn't take it, I ran to him, and embraced him in my arms, he did the same.._

"_I'll miss you too,"_

_I felt my lips touch his..and we stayed like that for a long time._

_When we finally pulled away, he softly smiled "Here, take this, so wherever you are, I'll be there with you," giving me a golden ring with a fiery ruby on it, I hugged him again._

"_Thank you,"_

"_Don't forget me okay?" he called to me._

"_I won't, I promise!" _

_---------------_

I woke up, so shocked and so confused, I thought I would have a heart attack. "So this is what he meant..." I felt horrible at how I was so mean to him, and longed for him to be here again. _God, some friend I am, breaking my promise... _I suddenly hated myself, and wanted Axel back so I could apologize _He probably hates me, and won't come back_

I heard shouting outside my door, "Roxy! Wake up! The struggle starts in ten minutes!" I heard my friends yell.

I quickly got dressed in a dark red tank top and tight, black capris(Axel's favorite colors) wearing the ring Axel gave me _This is my good luck_

I ran outside and followed the others,"What happened yesterday?" I asked, puzzled at how I ended up in my bed.

"We were going to go to the beach, but you fainted and wouldn't wake up, we were so worried!" said Olette.

"You guys canceled the trip for me!" I asked stunned at their kindness.

"Well, yeah, it wouldn't be the same without you, right?" Pence mused.

"Sorry.." I sighed. _Gosh, I have the nicest friends in the world, and all I do for them is break promises!_

"Hey, cheer up, that's what friends are for!" smiled Hayner.

I nodded as we arrived at the Sandlot, while everyone was getting ready for the match. I wasn't exactly in the mood for fighting, I just wanted Axel. I knew I would have to though, so I got ready with Hayner. Then, Seifer walked up to us.

"Well, well, well, I never thought you lamers would enter the match," he laughed cruelly.

I saw Hayner look like he was gonna punch him, but I stopped him, "Save it for the match, okay?" I said in a you-better-do-what-I say tone. They nodded reluctantly and Seifer walked away.

The first match was me against Hayner, so I wasn't really worried. We got in our battle positions, ready to fight.

I heard the whistle, and lunged at Hayner, I didn't want to take out all my anger on him, he WAS my friend, but I was really pissed at myself for what I did to Axel, plus I was confused, so my brain was practically exploding.

He tried to guard my constant attacks, and counterattacked me, which sent me back a few feet, then I cartwheeled to the side and slashed at him. I heard Pence and Olette screaming their butts off, not sure of who they wanted to win.

I then decided I had enough of this crap, so I did a sliding kick at Hayner, and smacked him over the ring. Yes, I'm mean when I'm mad, but I couldn't take all of these painful yet happy memories at once. I JUST WANTED TO LEAVE! I heard them blow the whistle again and they proclaimed me winner. I helped up Hayner in apology. He scowled at me then smiled, "I guess I taught you well! Now win this tournament dammit!" I laughed, at least Hayner was in a good mood.

We took a break, and there was a match between Seifer and Vivi, but to my surprise, Vivi kicked Seifer's ass BIG TIME. Usually Vivi was so shy and didn't enter these competitions. And Seifer was hard, this was just plain weird. Seifer seemed just as shocked as I was, and was furious at the end, he walked by me and Hayner "Thrash 'im" he hissed, then stomped off.

Now I was freaked out, _what is going on with my life! _I suddenly find my long-lost boyfriend, I find out I'm some renegade in a "nobody" organization, I look like a "somebody", whoever that is, AND Vivi has just become Struggle Champ! Could my life get any MORE complicated?

I stepped up to the ring and gulped, little as he was, Vivi packed a huge punch, well now anyway. The whistle blew, and I immediately flipped to the side, Vivi lunged at me, doing a spinning attack that smacked me in the face _Ouch_ and I fell back

_That's it, Vivi you are SO dead_

I was dealing with enough already, the last thing I needed was a pint-sized midget kicking my ass. I stabbed him with my bat, which knocked him back, I regained my balance, and flipped into the air, and I felt this weird sensation in my body, a dark purple shield formed around me, and my bat disappeared, revealing two elbow blades, that slashed Vivi with some dark energy.

The match immediately ended, _I'm SO busted _there was no real weapons allowed in the game, ESPECIALLY if it involved dark energy. But, to my surprise, Vivi transformed into one of those white things that were appearing around town lately..

Everyone gasped, confused at what happened, I couldn't take this anymore. What was wrong with me! I ran into the alley.

I leaned onto the wall, panting, feeling horrible and angry, not to mention shocked at this new-found power.

"Nice job out there, though I do believe dark graviga is forbidden?" snickered an all-too-familiar voice.

"Axel!" I cried, I threw myself at him, and felt myself crying.

Axel's eyes widened in shock thinking _How the hell is she crying!_ But put his arms around me tightly, whispering comforting words in my ear.

"Axel..I..can't..you..me..I.." I stuttered while sobbing.

He softly put a hand to my lips, signaling me to shush.

"Roxy..you don't have to say anything...you're exhausted, scared, and confused from the previous events, and crying just made it worse, so we're going to sit down, and you're going to rest," he replied softly.

I looked up at him, my violet eyes sparkling, he scooted down so he leaned against the wall, his legs spread casually, I felt it a little embarrassing to sit between his legs, _Oh, the hell, he's my boyfriend right? _but found it comforting when he put his arms around me so I leaned against his chest.

"I'm sure you're as confused as hell, so I'll clear things up for you, a nobody is a half of a person, they don't have hearts, _we _don't have hearts..and yet..you make me feel like.."

"..you have a heart...you make me feel that way too.." I finished softly.

"Y-yeah." he kissed my head softly "...heh, looks like the kiss worked," he smiled.

I blushed "Well, you didn't have to be so forceful!"

"Sorry, I guess I was mad.." he sighed.

"Axel.." he grunted "I-I'm so sorry for forgetting you..I remembered everything yesterday, I-I'm sorry, I'm a horrible friend," I murmured as a tear rolled down my face.

He held me tighter to him, and kissed my forehead."It's okay," I snuggled up against him, starting to drift.

"B-but I broke my promise.." I started.

"It's not your fault, DiZ erased your memory and sent you here, but you remembered, that's all that matters,"

I looked up at him confused, he smiled, "I'll explain later, for now, you need rest,"

I linked my fingers through his gloved hand, and fell asleep. Thinking all this mayhem was over, God, was I wrong, it was just beginning...


	3. The new beginning

Okay here's the next chappie SUSPENSE!

* * *

I woke up, and to my dismay, Axel had gone! _Dangit I barely got to snuggle with him! Why did he leave? _I then noticed a note lying next to me. I quickly picked it up, recognizing the handwriting as Axel's.

_Roxy,_

_Sorry to leave so early, I know you want to talk, and I understand completely, but Xemnas (our boss, you remember him right?) Needed me AGAIN so off I go. Again, sorry but orders are orders right? I'll see you tonight in the old mansion okay? Stay out of trouble, don't go flattening buildings with your returned powers. Seriously, you've been through enough already. Be careful, got it memorized? _

_Axel _

I laughed, I could just imagine Axel saying that, but I didn't want to face my friends, they probably thought I was some evil freak now..._I should just go to the mansion and stay there..._

I got up and peeked around the wall, thankfully, everyone had gone. I sighed and walked until I got to the station heights, and disappeared into the woods. I thought I had snuck away without being noticed...

Hayner's POV

Okay, today had been a VERY weird day. Let's see, Vivi, usually the one who can't even fight, had totally kicked Seifer's butt. So, that was weird, but most of all, my friend Roxanne summoned these AWESOME elbow blades that had some weird dark energy on them. Is my friend some kind of demon of the dark or something? No way! Not Roxy! She's too nice! But...that was freaky, anywho, Pence, Olette, and I were talking about it in a seriously confused manner.

"What if Roxy is some kind of dark spy, who was ordered to watch our every move?" Pence practically shouted, Pence always seemed to jump to conclusions.

"Of course not! I think we should just go ask Roxy ourselves! She IS our friend!" stated Olette.

I nodded, I just wanted to know what was going on!

* * *

I walked slowly through the Tram Common area, hoping no one would find me. Of course, I heard three people calling my name. "Roxy!" I turned around, shocked to see that it was Hayner, Pence, and Olette, running towards me.

"Roxy! What happened?" asked Hayner.

"I'd like to know that too," I confessed sadly.

They were about to ask me more when an unfamiliar voice called me.

**Roxanne! To the mansion!** commanded a unfamiliar voice. I was actually grateful I didn't have to explain myself to my friends. But was confused at this sudden halt in time and command.

I obeyed and ran to the mansion, and the doors swung open as I ran through. But of course, three of those white dusk thingies appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, c'mon!" I yelled, exasperated, but wondered how I would get back those sweet elbow blades..I focused all my strength (if I had any) and energy into summoning them again.

Again, I felt that weird pulsing sensation and a shimmering purple light appeared on both of my hands, which revealed the blades.

"Oh yeah!" I slashed at the dusks, then throwing some of that purple energy at them, which when it made contact, it seemed to flatten them with some sort of magical pressure.

When I was down with that little charade, I ran up the stairs, and to the right, to enter what looke like a library. I took three steps toward the middle of the room, and it transformed into a laboratory.

_Wow..._

I noticed an automatic door suddenly slide open, curious, I walked inside, but to my shock, Axel staggered through a portal, badly wounded and bleeding, his breathing was short and he looked as if he was just badly tortured. Before I could do anything, he collapsed on the floor, and didn't move.

* * *

I hope you all like it! 


	4. AXEL!

here's the next chappie thanx for all da reviews -

* * *

I ran to Axel, praying he was okay, I held his shoulders, noticing all the cuts and gashes he had on his body. "Axel! Axel! Are you okay!" I cried. _Well duh he's not okay stupid _I thought stupidly. Axel didn't move. "Axel? Wake up Axel! You're scaring me!" I felt myself shaking, _Crying isn't going to help!_ I looked in my pockets for a potion or an elixir but they were empty.

I then remembered that being in the organization, we could teleport to worlds when we needed to, but where was I supposed to go? _Hayner, Pence, and Olette..._ I thought. No way! What would they think when they saw me bring in some unconscious guy who's practically part of a mafia!

But I didn't have a choice, I focused into summoning a portal, still scared off what poor Axel has been through. Suddenly, a dark purple portal appeared, and I used my gravitational powers to llift up Axel, so I wouldn't kill myself by carrying him.

I walked into the portal and suddenly felt myself being shot out of a cannon, but before I was catapulted, I grabbed Axel's hand. And the last thing I saw was a blinding light.

* * *

"Roxy! Is that you!" exclaimed Pence.

"Are you okay?" asked Olette.

"Who's that guy?" questioned Hayner.

I opened my eyes to see myself in the usual spot with Hayner, Pence, and Olette looking down at me. I saw I was still holding Axel, who was still unconscious. _Must be a deep sleeper.._

"Guys? Ohmigosh, you won't believe what happened! But first, do you guys have a first aid kit?" I practically shouted.

Olette nodded and ran to get it. Hayner and Pence looked questioningly at Axel.

"He's hurt..he's my...really good friend," I stuttered.

Olette came back with the first aid kit, and I picked up Axel, and put him on the couch carefully.

"You guys go outside, I'll be there in a sec," I whispered.

Hayner was about to protest, but Olette stopped him, she knew I needed time alone with Axel. "Okay! C'mon guys!" she said brightly and gave them the do-what-I-say look. They nodded and left.

I carefully took off Axel's cloak and started bandaging his wounds. _He has a nice body. _I felt myself blushing, but shook it away and put on all the medicine needed. Axel started to stir.

I excitedly took his hand "Axel?" His emerald eyes fluttered open slowly, trying to regain his memories of what had happened.

"Roxy..? Wha-?" He noticed he didn't have his robes on, I blushed.

"I had to cure you somehow!" I smiled.

"I still feel pain though,"

"Where?" I asked concerned.

"My lips, my neck, and my crotch," he smirked.

I gave him a smug look. "Well that's where I'm putting bandages,"

"Actually the only thing that could cure it is a kiss," he smirked again.

I rolled my eyes, typical Axel. "Like I would fall for that,"

"Can't blame me for trying,"

I smiled, I was glad he was okay, even if he was being stupid. I laced my fingers through his. "So, what happened to you?"

"I got punished by the organization, because they found out I was hanging out with a traitor, little do they know I'm one too," he rolled his eyes.

"Wait..I'M the traitor! I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Don't be, it's not your fault, anyhow, from now on, we're renegades, traveling across the worlds to get our revenge!" he exclaimed.

"So..in other words, we're running away together," I concluded.

"Pretty much, yeah," he smiled cutely.

"Hm, well for now you need rest," I replied, finding a blanket and putting it over him. I kissed him on the forehead, he smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling in a passionate way.

"Night," he rolled over and fell asleep, he must of been tired, poor thing.

I went outside and saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette with confused expressions on their faces.

"Who was that guy?" asked Hayner.

I sighed "His name's Axel, I knew him a long time, even before I came here,"

"So, how does that explain the hole in the wall you guys flew out of?" questioned the puzzled Pence.

I explained everything to them, about how I was a member of the organization, and how I forgot my past, leaving out parts about the Axel cuddle stuff.

"So, you used to be a member of a mafia? Cool!" exclaimed Pence.

"And you can control gravity? Awesome!" Hayner agreed.

Olette shook her head "Guys that's not the point, Roxy has been through a lot, her past was really hard, don't take it so lightly!" she scolded.

"Oh, right sorry," they apologized.

I smiled, it felt good to get that off my chest, but suddenly another halt in time. _Not again!_ **Roxanne! Leave now! **Ordered that same voice that told me to go to the mansion.

"What! No! Not without Axel!" I shouted then went back into the usual spot, but Axel was gone!

"Axel!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my arm, and drag me into a portal.

* * *

GASP who dragged her into the portal? REVIEW PLEEZ! 


	5. The truth unfolds

sorry this took long, I've been busy..

* * *

I spun around quickly, getting ready to punch whoever just grabbed me. But to my surprise, it was Axel! I hated it when he popped out of nowhere like that.

"Axel! You scared me to death! What's going on?" I demanded.

"It's a long story, but we have to get somewhere safe before I can tell you," he explained, and took my hand and led me into the dark depths of the portal, suddenly, a bright light that was similar to the last one, flashed before us...

I opened my eyes to find myself on a sandy shore, with aquamarine waves crashing down onto the shore, the salty wind blowing my auburn hair around. I looked to my right, to see Axel sitting next to me, staring out into the ocean. He smiled at me and started his explanation.

"Okay, let's start at the basics..." he sighed "When you left the organization, Xemnas ordered for us to destroy you, but DiZ found you first, and didn't want you to remember the past events,"

"Why?" I asked.

"Hold on," he calmed me "He wanted to annihilate the organization, but decided it was best to just drain your memory, and he sent you to Twilight Town,"

I thought about this, then asked "But why did I leave?"

"Because you wanted to find out who your somebody was, remember? he reminded me.

"Oh yeah..so, who is she?"

He paused "I don't know, I thought you would find out,"

I sighed "So all of that for nothing, you missed me so much, and all I did was forget you," I felt horrible, Axel was such a good friend.

He took my hand, "Hey, don't worry about it..it's not your fault,"

I was still sad "B-but, you got tortured.."

He scooted over until I was leaning against his chest, with his arms wrapped around me. "Heh, well nothing wrong with a little pain, right?"

"But wait, if I'm a nobody, and I can't feel emotions, how was I crying before?" I questioned him.

"Hmmm, well, maybe because our feelings..for eachother..kind of.." he trailed off.

I looked up at him, my eyes glistening. He looked at me passionately with his emerald eyes, which also looked glassy.

We leaned towards eachother until I felt his lips gently press against mine, each kiss got more passionate, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer until I was pressed against his warm body. It would of gone further if the booming thunder had not interrupted us.

**BOOM**

We looked up and saw the sky turning a dark purple and the dark clouds raining and the winds blowing fiercely. The palm trees swayed violently as more thunder emitted from the sky.

"Oh crap, they must know we're here!" Axel exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and led me back to the portal.

Before we could enter, a circle of heartless surrounded us. Axel smirked "Hope you're ready for a fight," as he summoned his fiery chakrams.

I smirked back and the dark purple aura surrounded me, revealing the graviga elbow blades. "Duh!"

I slashed at the heartless while flattening them with gravity. Axel did a fire cannonball that made an inferno impact. The heartless disappeared quickly, what with me and Axel totally kicking their butts.

"Now that's the Roxy I know," he smiled, but was interrupted by another flash of lightning near to us.

I grabbed eachother's hands and ran into a portal, once we stepped inside, I heard an un-familiar voice behind us.

"You're dead now,"


	6. The Broken Bond

wow, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry to keep you hanging! I love cliffies!

* * *

We spun around to see a spikey-haired boy with a giant keyblade pointing at us with a duck and a dog scowling with their weapons out.

Axel and I looked at eachother in an confused but amused sort of way. Here was this little kid totally interrupting our love scene, then threatening us? I don't think so. Me and Axel gave eachother the we'll-give-him-what-he-wants look.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you kid," smirked Axel, as he dramatically summoned his chakrams so there was extra flame sparking in all directions.

"Unless you seriously want to die," I smiled mischievously, as I formed a dark purple aura that surrounded all of us, then my weapons latching on to my arms.

The kid looked scared now, but determined, "You were destroying my home! And you're part of the organization!" he yelled.

"Well actually we were making ou-" started Axel, but I jabbed him in the sides hard.

"Um..how about we explain this somewhere else?" I hissed at Axel, and put on a fake smile t at the kid, then transported us to Hollow Bastion, where we were standing alone by the gates.

The kid crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

Axel started the introductions "The names' Axel, got it memorized?"

I couldn't help but smile at his adorable catch phrase "I'm Roxanne, and we weren't destroying you're island, we were just..._discussing_... some matters of ours," I huffed.

"Yeah, we're not part of the organization...anymore," explained Axel.

The kid thought for a moment, then said "I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy," he gestured towards the animals "We're supposed to stop organization XIII,"

"Ohhh, so YOU'RE the keyblade master! Right! Check it out Roxy!" exclaimed Axel.

I nodded, I could kind of tell by the keyblade, "Yeah, the organization's whole plan revolves around you,"

Axel looked at me, surprised "You remembered that?"

"Yeah, looking at Sora made me remember..." I sighed.

Axel and I explained the whole Sora destroys heartless and the hearts go to Kingdom Hearts, then Xemnas takes over thingie. But my head was aching, _badly_, looking at this keyblade master triggered something in my memories...

_Tell me something you cherish, give me the pleasure of taking it away.._

_You don't understand! There isn't anything I don't cherish!_

_NO! DON'T KILL HER!_

_I let her die.._

When I finally came to, I was lying on the ground, Axel looking down at me, holding me so my back was lifted off the ground. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked down, concerned.

"Are you okay?" asked Sora.

Axel had an idea of what just happened "More memories?" he asked, concerned.

I nodded, "Yeah but..I don't recognize these..it was..scary,"

Axel picked me up and set me on the ground carefully, I smiled weakly, but my head was throbbing andI felt like all my power was drained.

I stumbled, and Axel caught me again, he was worried now "Do you want me to take you back?"

I thought about it, but didn't want to in case the organization was looking for us. "No, I'll be fine.."

"We could take you to Merlin's house!" Sora pointed out.

Axel shook his head "We don't want to blow our cover that much, kid,"

I stood up quickly, "Just forget it, I'll be fine,"

Axel looked at me suspiciously, then turned to Sora "You go ahead, we'll stay here,"

Sora nodded and ran ahead, Donald and Goofy following him, Axel looked their way, then turned to me. "What happened?"

I was kind of angry now, because I thought I had gotten all my memory back, and now my head was aching badly, Axel wasn't really helping. "How should I know! I didn't ask for a physic migraine!" I yelled.

Axel was taken aback at this sudden lash-out, "Well god, don't have to go berserk on me!" he shot back.

"Yeah well, maybe if the stupid organization hadn't jacked up my memories!"

"Oh, and that's MY fault!"

"You WERE part of them! Not to mention a double agent!"

"So! It was for your own good!"

"Oh, so it's GOOD that my brain was hijacked!"

"Maybe it was!"

"Yeah you're right, that way I finally got to forget about you!"

"Well, now you can! Forget this shit!" he walked away and disappeared into a portal, flames following him.

I huffed and stomped away, but couldn't help but feel guilty...what had I done?

_Nice goin' Roxy_

I slumped against a wall until I was sitting down, and felt the tears start to flow, I looked at the ring, which seemed to dim, as if to show our broken bond.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel guilty on this one. Don't worry! Things will clear up! 


	7. Axel's screwup

Here's the next chappie...it explains things...but I'm almost done with the next chappie so don't get mad if they don't apologize yet!

* * *

Axel's POV

I was leaning against the stone wall in Hollow Bastion, where the path ended and all you could see below was the ruins of the castle. I probably had a very evil glare on my face but..I didn't care.

I mean after what just happened, I had the right to be pissed off.

My so-called friend or _ex_-girlfriend Roxanne, totally lashed out on me when I did nothing wrong, I mean, here I was coming back to save her ass after she left the organization. When I could've destroyed her months ago after Xemnas's orders. But _no_ I get tortured, stabbed, and almost killed for _what?_ For her to say she wished she could've forgotten about me instead!

Well fine, if she wants to be alone, be my guest...

But sadly, I couldn't help but feel guilty...Why is that!

Well, for one thing, I guess those adorable violet eyes really have an affect on m-ACK! What am I saying? SHE'S the one who started it!

But...

I still care about her...

Now I feel all empty inside..

Crap.

I have every right to be at her..but...I can't be

_You didn't have to leave her like that..._

Great, now I felt guilt...

I sighed, I know I'm gonna regret this one...

* * *

Back to Roxanne's POV 

_I hate myself_

Here was Axel jumping through hoops for me, and I just push him away like that?

_I really am a nobody.. I have no feelings..._

Then why am I crying?

I stood up shakily, holding the wall for support, I decided I should just go look for Axel and apologize..

_Like that will work._

I took a few steps and was immediately surrounded by dusk heartless.

Lucky me.

I really wasn't in the mood for fighting, but I had no choice unless I wanted to keep my pathetic excuse of a life. I hastily summoned my blades and formed a purple shield around me so they just bounced off and into the walls.

I sighed, "What now?" but before I could answer that, Sora ran by, and noticed me.

"Hey Roxy, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing my tear stained face.

I sighed and shook my head, Donald and Goofy were muttering behind Sora, I heard Donald mutter "How can she cry if she's a nobody?"

"Me and Axel...had an..argument.." I sniffed.

Sora seemed to understand, he nodded "Why don't you come with us?"

I thought about it, I had nowhere else to go, so I agreed.

"Great! We're going to Twilight Town next, the gummi ship is parked over there!" he pointed over to the ship, which was parked down the hill.

I followed him, still feeling guilty, but I had no choice anyway.

We arrived at the ship, I stepped inside, looking at all the controls and surprised at how roomy it was, below me I heard chittering. I looked down, there were two chipmunks waving and talking in a fast manner.

"Hiya! Welcome aboard!" chirped the one with the bigger nose.

"I'm chip!" squeaked the other one with the squeakier voice and smaller nose.

"And I'm Dale!"said the other.

I smiled and waved "I'm Roxy," I stated, trying to hide my sadness.

Sora smiled and led me towards a seat, I sat down and watched as Sora, Donald, and Goofy readied the ship, starting the engines and slowly lifting from the ground.

I sat back in my seat and stared at the ring again. A small glimmer remained inside, but it was still dim. It was like a sign of hope, that Axel would forgive me.

We entered space, and I gaped at all the stars and colors that loomed around, occasional rocks soaring past, just when I was enjoying it the ship rattled violently, throwing us off our seats.

"What was that!" I choked while shakily getting up.

"Heartless ships," growled Sora as he maneuvered the ship, dodging the attacks.

Donald controlled the lasers, he fired and managed to shoot a few down "That'll show ya!" he yelled.

I gripped onto the sides of the seat and held on for my life. This would be a bumpy ride.

* * *

Axel's POV 

My anger turned to sadness, which turned to guilt, which turned to agony, which turned to total insanity. I was reckless, I felt like doing something bad just to find Roxy, and I had something bad in mind..

In my previous visits in Castle Oblivion, I had observed and sampled Sora's memories. I must say they were pretty damn interesting...But to the point, Sora had a girlfriend named Kairi, they had known eachother a long time, living on the islands.

So, I had a feeling Roxy went with Sora, and Kairi was currently in Twilight Town because she was looking for Sora. There was my chance. I was to kidnap Kairi. Why? Because if I did, then Sora would definitely find out, then hunt me down of course. Roxy would be with him, and that would be how I find her.

I know, it's a stupid and cruel thing to do, but c'mon, love makes you do crazy things right? Besides, I wasn't gonna hurt her, that's not my style.

So, I portaled myself to the "Usual Spot". Where Kairi was currently with those three kids Roxy used to hang out with. Yeah, I probably seemed like some sort of stalker or rapist to them...but whatever. The blonde kid made pathetic efforts to "punch" me which of course failed. I'm a nobody, you run right through me. Got it memorized?

So I grabbed Kairi (Gently if I may say) and dragged her into the portal, no, I didn't burn down the place, I told you, killing innocent people isn't my style. Sure, sure, so I killed Vexen a year ago, it was orders, besides he was a blabbermouth anyway. And Zexy, don't shoot me fangirls, I had no choice, besides Riku Replica killed him...under my orders of course.

Back to the point, Kairi was in my hands now...things would've turned out if I hadn't looked at that poor girls face. She looked so sad and innocent, she wanted Sora, and I was kidnapping her...

See, I guess I really am a stupid soft "Teddy Bear" in Roxy's words. So I let her go, stupid, stupid Axel..

I thought she was safe when that stupid jackass Saix, grabbed her and took her back to the Castle that never was. I really hated myself then, not only did I hurt Roxy, but now Kairi, so now I'm really depressed, time for Plan B...

* * *

REVIEW PLEEZ! 


	8. The last flame

WARNING: This is an extremely sad chappie so don't flame me if you hate it!

* * *

I stumbled out of the ship, feeling dizzy. _Note to self: stick to portals._ I'm happy I hadn't been eating anything or I would of thrown up.

While I was shakily regaining balance, Sora, Donald, and Goofy casually walked out of the ship, as if it was the smoothest ride they had ever taken. They were probably used to space travel...

I looked around, we were back in Twilight Town, I missed this place dearly, it was kind of like my "home" town.

"We're gonna go to the mansion, and see if we can find anything," explained Sora, cheerfully.

I nodded and followed them, as we were walking I heard someone call us.

"Sora!" called Pence as he ran towards us. He came to us, and he noticed me and jumped.

"Roxy! Where were you? We were talking and then you disapeared!" he exclaimed.

I looked down shamefully "Long story,"

He nodded and turned back to Sora "Oh yeah, Sora do you know anyone named Kairi?" he asked.

Sora jumped "K-Kairi? I sure do!" he practically shouted, I remembered Kairi was his girlfriend that he hadn't seen in a long time..

"Then you better come to the station," he muttered as if sadly. I wondered what happened...

We followed Pence to the station, and when we arrived Hayner and Olette were there waiting with guilty expressions on their faces.

They waved at me happily, and looked at Sora.

"So..where's Kairi?" he asked.

They looked down, "Well..." Hayner started.

"Kairi and this dog came flying out of a hole in the wall! It nearly gave us heart-attacks!" exclaimed Pence.

Olette nodded "And then she explained that she was looking for you Sora," explained Olette.

Sora nodded, signaling to go on.

"Well, we said that you would come back soon, and told her she could stay with us, but..." started Hayner.

"This dude came out of another hole in the wall and kidnapped her!" confessed Pence.

"He looked like that guy that Roxy saved.." murmured Olette.

I gasped "Axel! You mean Axel kidnapped Kairi?!" I shouted in disbelief.

They nodded, Sora was shocked, he knew Axel too.

"I thought you weren't part of the organization!" Sora accused me.

"I'm not! Neither is Axel! I don't know why he would.." I trailed off sadly. He must of went back to the organization...

Sora crossed his arms and sighed, looking at the ground. He was thinking about the whole thing.

"Sorry, man," sighed Hayner.

Sora looked up "Hey, it's not your fault!" he protested.

"The mansion.." I whispered.

They looked at me quizzically "What?" they asked.

"The mansion, if we want to find Kairi, we need to access the computer in the mansion," I stated.

"But...what about those white things? They're swarming the place!" said Pence.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I took out our weapons and smiled "We can handle 'em!"

* * *

When we arrived at the gates, we saw they were locked. Sora took out his keyblade and unlocked them. I smiled, it was good to have a keyblade master around.

We entered the mansion, Sora and I destroying any nobodies that came by, and finally found the lab.

There was a computer with many large screens. I had no idea how to work it, but Pence did.

He sat on the chair and pressed the buttons like an expert but then stopped. "Argh, I can't go any further without a password," he sighed.

Sora thought for a moment about his previous visit to Hollow Bastion. "Sea-salt icecream," he stated simply.

"Huh?" we all asked.

"Ansem the Wise made this place, he loved sea-salt icecream, when we went to Hollow Bastion the King told us that," he informed.

Pence nodded and typed up the password "Okay...here we go...you're in!" he said happily.

I smiled "Way to go, Pence!"

There was a flash of light in the corner of the room, we looked. It was a teleport station that was activated.

"So, where will it take us?" asked Goofy.

"We think there is some sort of alternate Twilight Town," stated Olette.

Suddenly, a cricket jumped out of Sora's pocket "See, Sora? That must be the answer on how you and Olette have the same pouch!" he said excitedly.

Olette and Sora took out a small bag that looked exactly the same. "Yeah, I made it myself," said Olette.

We nodded, I looked at the teleporter. I sighed and thought of Axel, how could he do such a thing? He was such a sweet guy..But when it came to orders, Axel would go through anything to complete his misson...whatever his mission was..

"C'mon let's go," I sighed.

Sora nodded and waved to Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Bye guys! Say hi to Kairi for us!" smiled Olette.

"Yeah," said Sora faintly, thinking of Kairi.

We stepped into the teleporter, and the world became a flash of white light..

* * *

I looked around, we were in some kind of never-ending portal. I recognized it as "Betwixt and Between". The path between Twilight Town, and The World that never was...

Sora, Donald, and Gooy appeared beside me. "Where are we?" he asked.

Before I could answer him, a circle of nobodies surrounded us. I sighed and hastily summoned my blades, Sora looked determined. We slashed through the dusks and did a special team attack called "Twilight Graviga". Where I formed a huge purple shield around the area and Sora flew through the air doing the strike raid. It was awesome.

When the dusks were gone, Sora was about to leave when an army of dusks appeared in front of me. "Oh crap," I groaned. I was gonna tell Sora, but he already left.

I sighed, this was it, there was no way I could handle this alone! Right when I thought it was game-over, I heard a familiar voice shouting to me.

"Don't even think about giving in, Roxy!" shouted...Axel?!

Suddenly, the Flurry of Dancing Flames jumped down and slashed at the dusks with his chakrams. He turned to me "Get goin'!" he ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't ask, just do it!" he commanded, while walking towards me, suddenly, two dusks trampled him and he fell to the floor.

I gasped and ran to him, kneeling down, "Axel! Are you okay?" He lifted his head so he was inches away from my face.

"Listen, I kidnapped Kairi, but I let her go, and then Saix caught her, okay? I'm sure you're pissed off at me for many reasons and I understand," he sighed.

I was about to apologize and I put my hand on his face, but I sensed something behind me. Without warning, I shot around and slashed at the dusk that was about to land on me.

I had never felt os much rage in my life, I got up and my eyes flashed a dark purple and the area was starting to as well. "Leave us alone dammit!" I shouted. Axel got up, and squeezed my hand.

He understood, and I smiled at him lovingly, so happy to finally gaze back into those emerald eyes.

We got our blades out and readied for the fight, I looked back at Axel, he was panting heavily and hunched down as if he had been doing this nonstop all day, I was concerned but had no choice but to fight.

It seemed like hours until just a portion of the nobodies were gone, Axel and I jumped so we were back-to-back staring at the army of nobodies.

"I think I liked it better when they were on our side.." he sighed.

"Axel...I'm so sorry, this whole time I've been such an asshole to you...you should just leave.." I muttered, feeling like crawling up in a ditch and dying.

Axel looked at me passionately and his eyes looked glassy "Don't say that, you're gonna make me start the water-works, and we don't want that," he laughed. I giggled, Axel had never cried before, I was always the one who was crying, and he was always there to comfort me.

"Roxy, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't of left you there.."he started, then he smirked "But I can make it up to you..." he trailed off.

"What-" I started, but gasped as Axel jumped into the middle of the dusk army, and did a huge kamikaze attack, all of his strength and energy wiping out the area in flames. I covered my eyes, and when I looked around, everything was normal, no nobodies anywhere..

I turned and saw Axel laying on the ground, a black mist flowing upward from him...which could only mean..

"Axel!" I screamed and ran to him, I knelt down so I was rested on his chest, sobbing again. "Y-you c-can't...f-f-fade!" I sobbed.

Axel laced his fingers through mine, we stared at eachother, and Axel said "Heh, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack... my time was soon anyway.." he sighed.

"No! No it wasn't! I can't live without you!" I cried.

Axel was affected deeply by this, and to my shock a tear rolled down his cheek "D-don't say that...aw man! You made me start the water-works!" he laughed.

I cried and wiped away the tear on his handsome face. I rested my head on his shoulder, crying with him.

" I love you, Roxy," he breathed.

"I love you too!" I whispered.

I put my hands on his face and kissed his lips gently, but this kiss was different, every emotion, love, misery, ecstacy, passion, sadness, despair, lust, every emotion possible was erupting inside of me, Axel too.

I moaned, it hurt, but it felt so pure, so real..it seemed like hours until I broke away, our tear-stained faces staring at eachother. Axel smiled.

"You're not a nobody anymore..I love you," was the last thing he said before he faded completely and the place erupted in a flash of light, and I was thrown back screaming for Axel. It was all over.

* * *

Well, not really! There are still a few chappies left! Don't kill me! -runs- 


	9. The world that never was

Hey guys, sorry if I've been MIA for so long.

Roxy: It's about time! I want Axel to come back! I cry too much in this story!

Me: --

Roxy: here's a pic of me img

_

* * *

__I love you Roxy.._

_No Axel! You can't die!_

_You're not a nobody anymore..._

I gasped and opened my eyes, I was sprawled out on the cold ground, shivering.

_Was it all a dream?_

I looked at the ring, it was dark, as if the light was taken away from it...my light...Axel...

_He's really gone.._

After that I started crying my eyes out again, I sat down and leaned against the wall, wishing I could've died with him...

"Is this punishment for being a nobody!?" I screamed to the sky. "Am I not good enough for love?!"

I wanted to just use my powers to make the wall crumble on top of me but stopped when I heard footsteps.

_Axel?_

No. It was Sora running through the darkened alley, then he saw me and stopped. "Roxy! What happened back there? Where's Axel?"

"Axel..." I sniffed, then felt another tear roll down my cheek. Sora seemed to understand, his blue eyes showing sadness for me and Axel.

"Oh..." he murmured. Then he sat down next to me, trying to comfort me, he knew about me and Axel.

I couldn't handle it, I burst into tears again and cried on Sora's shoulder. He seemed taken aback by the sudden movement but hugged me anyway.

Donald, Goofy, and a mouse with big ears I recognized as King Mickey came running toward us.

"Gawrsh Roxy, what's wrong," asked Goofy in a concerned tone,

"Axel died," whispered Sora to them.

"He...he did this huge attack that wiped out all his power...just to keep me safe," I sobbed.

"Aw," sighed Donald, looking sad. The King stepped forward, looking sad but confused.

"So, are you and Axel part of the organization?" he asked.

"We were.." then I told him the whole story of how I got memory washed and Axel was always there for me, pretty much this whole story. When I finished, they were pretty much in tears.

They all embraced me, feeling my pain, it felt good having friendswho care about you.

"Are you gonna be okay?" asked the concerned Sora.

"Yeah..." I said blankly. "I'll help you defeat the organization,"

They nodded, happy to have more help in this war.

* * *

I had forgotten how dark this place was and the huge amounts of heartless. When we finally made it to the castle, the moon, AKA Kingdom Hearts was full and bright. Not a good sign, well maybe because it meant Xemnas would take over and all nobodies would get hearts... 

_Well, almost all of them..._

I sighed and walked over the transparent bridge, still feeling guilty...

When we finally reached the inside, I saw heartless swarming a girl with crimson hair an a pink dress that I recognized to be Kairi.

"Kairi!" shouted Sora happily, but before he could reach her he was swarmed by heartless.

"Sora!" cried Kairi, but she too, was trampled by the heartless.

I felt like the player with the football in the middle of the field. The heartless started towards me quickly.

"I don't think so!" I growled as I slashed at them and freed Kairi from her heaartless prison.

"Thank you!" said Kairi.

"Sure, no problem," I smiled "Kairi, right?"

"Yeah!" she smiled back.

"A little help here?" choked Sora from under the heartless.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized and freed him with gravity.

"Well, well, well, I thought I'd never see YOUR face again, Roxy!" called a voice that I recognized to be Xigbar's.

In my previous doubts with the organization, Xigbar had alawys been the pervert who tried to jump on me. But Axel was always there, so I didn't need to worry...then.

"Sora, Kairi, GO!" I ordered.

"But..." started Sora.

"No Sora, this is her fight," said Kairi and took his arm and ran.

Xigbar jumped down from the platform, he looked exactly the same, eye patch, long gray hair pulled back. I hated him.

"Looks like poor wittle Woxy doesn't her boyfwend Axel to save her," he taunted while laughing evilly.

I felt the tears welling up again, thinking of Axel, then fought them off "Shut up!" I screamed threateningly.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Come here, I'll make it all better!" he snickered. "Thank gawd that asshole Axel is gone! Now I have you all to myself!"

"No one talks about Axel that way you bastard! I'll beat the living hell out of you!" I screamed. I had never felt so much rage in my life, my eyes and hair turned a dark purple and the walls were vibrating from my energy.

Xigbar had not expected this, which gave me an advantage I slashed the hell out of him. (Just like I said ) I gave him a huge scrape on his arm, and he got out his sniper guns and jumped out of the way.

"Damn, you're vicious one, aren't ya?" he panted, I smirked cause I knew I was winning.

He shot at me from all directions and I shielded against them, having them bounce off and hit him instead. When I finally struck him in the chest, a huge light exploded in the already white room. I looked and saw Xigbar slowly fading, and couldn't help but think of Axel again.

* * *

I took a portal to the upper balcony and saw Sora fighting Luxord, when the Gambler of Fate spooted me, he turned Sora into a card and came over. Sora struggled in his 2D form, put couldn't attack. 

"Roxanne? Is that you?" he asked "I could've sworn Xigbar had taken care of you,"

"Pfft, like that pedophile could ever beat me," I rolled my eyes.

"Hmph, then perhaps I should finish you off as well, you traitor!"he yelled.

"I don't think so!" cried Sora, in his regular body, then slashed Luxord in the back.

Luxord fell forward, starting to fade "How could you...Roxanne,"

"But I-" I started but Luxord had already faded.

I sighed and looked at the ground "I hate my life,"

Sora walked over "Hey, didn't you notice?"

"Notice what?" I asked.

He pointed at my chest "Your heart,"

"My...what?"

I felt my chest and felt the steady beating, my eyes widened in shock "But...how?"

"Maybe.." started the King as he walked over "it was the love between you and Axel,"

I smiled and felt a tear roll down my cheek "Yeah...you're right,"

Sora smiled and I smiled as he and Kairi embraced, feeling happy to have eachother again. _Good for them..._ I thought.

Then I saw a guy who looked about a year or two older than Sora walk forward. He had sillver hair and aquamarine eyes.

Sora pulled away from Kairi and gasped "Riku!" he cried and ran to his long-lost friend. I saw Sora grab his hand and I caught a tear rolling down his face. _They must've not seen eachpother for years..._then I remembered, and left Sora to reunite with his friends...

As I walked into the "Proof of Existence" room, I saw all the stones that had all the members of the organization on them. Only a few were still lit, Saix and Xemnas. All the others...were gone. As I walked over to Axel's stone, I felt the tears well up again (I am such a cry baby in this fic!) Then I looked at the ring. It shone brightly, and so did the stone.

"What?" I gasped.

"Miss me?"

* * *

-GASPAGE- 

Roxy: -MAJOR GASPAGE!-


	10. The end

sniff the last chappie! can someone illustrate a pic for this?

* * *

Axel's POV

That was the saddest death scene ever, and to think it was _mine_! ME AXEL the pyromaniac was crying?! Man, I really am a teddy bear on the inside...(Not a chubby one, mind you.)

I felt horrible, not because I was fading, but because of poor Roxy. I hated seeing her cry like that. But now was worse, because I couldn't comfort her. It was all over, or I _thought_ it was.

Okay, yeah I die, and then, I'm expecting to go to the darkness without any memory of what happened I dunno whatever happens to nobodies when they die. But...I'm falling in darkness but I can still remember and still _feel_.

If any of you had played Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2, y'know that whole "Dive to the heart" thing? With the floating stained glass windows and such. Anyways, I landed on one of those, with a picture of me and Roxy on it...strange.

But the weirdest part is..its "Dive to the Heart" so how can a nobody dive to a heart, when they don't have one? **_You will..._**said this weird silent voice.

"Who's there?!" I demanded.

**_Do you love her that much, so much as to give your life for her?_**

"Uh..yeah I just did," I said dully.

_**Then you shall go back to the real world...anew**_

"So...I'm gonna be alive..anew?" I asked "As in..."

_**With a heart.**_

"Really?! Sweet! So can I go now?" I smiled, anxious to get back to Roxy.

_**That is...until I test your strength..**_

"Whaaaat?!" I whined as heartless surrounded me.

I angrily slashed through the heartless and lit the platform with fire until every one of them was disintegrated. After minutes of that, I finally panted "NOW?!"

_**Yes...but before that..**_

Suddenly I felt the floor give way beneath me and I was falling down the black abyss again, but way faster.

I miraculously landed on my feet and I saw I was in front of a computer screen with Roxy's face on it. "Huh?"

_**To find out what has happened while you were gone..**_

I pressed a few buttons and saw the events after my "death". I almost cried again, Roxy was devastated. I was happy to see she kicked that bastard Xigbar's butt. That's my girl.

Then the computer disappeared and a door appeared in front of me. **_Return to the world in which you belong..and the love in which you seek..._**

"Alright!" as I opened the doors..

* * *

And back to where we left off...

"Miss me?"

I spun around, shocked to hear that voice again...no it can't be!

"Axel!?" I screamed. Sure enough, he was grinning at me, his emerald eyes showing all the emotion I was feeling.

I screamed again and ran into his arms, crying into his chest, I felt something. "Axel...you have a heart now?!" I cried.

He nodded and beamed at me "So do you..." He brought my chin up to his face and kissed me passionately as he held me tight.

We stayed together like that for what seemed like hours, in eachother's arms, until the sky erupted in a huge flash of light, showing that the battle was finally over.

"They did it!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Epilogue

After the organization was destroyed, I finally found out who my somebody was! It was Aerith, it seemed we did look kind of alike and the "unbreakable will" and Axel's somebody turned out to be Reno. Cool, huh?

So we stayed together in Radiant Garden, visiting Sora and his friends every so often. That's pretty much it. So I guess we lived happily ever after...and we still are.

* * *

-sniff- so beautiful! 


	11. Subtext

hey guys, sorry the ending was so short...do you want me to make a sequel? I only will if at least 3 people review, bye!

* * *

Roxy sat comfortably on the couch, her head resting on Axel's shoulder. His arms gently draped around her. Things were so calm nowadays. No action. No adventure. Just living in Radiant Garden, as big as it seems, there was nothing to do. It had been a few months after the whole keyblade war thing. (Kh2)

As the two were silently watching a news report on moogles raiding cash-registers, a breaking news report came on. Usually it wouldn't be anything important, but today was different.

"Breaking news! Authorities have reported numerous murders and hijacks from a mafia wearing black cloaks concealing their faces," reported the newscaster.

Axel and Roxy shot up, and looked at eachother, shocked.

The news suddenly shot a clip of torn up cities and hooded members of the organization punching the camera. "They have been demanding 2 traitor members of the organization, we will be searching for the "traitors" until we find them," said the man.

Axel gaped and buried his head in the couch "Dammit," growled the muffled voice.

Roxy sighed and thought of a plan, when something slipped under the door.

It was a letter, Roxy picked it up and noticed the King's seal on the flap. "Hey Axel, it's a note from the King!" she cried.

Axel walked over and looked at the note.

_Roxanne and Axel,_

_I am sure you heard about the return of the organization, I am sorry this had to happen. Authorities are looking for you so you must leave Radiant Garden immediately. I'll send someone for you, come to the castle A.S.A.P_

_Signed_

_King Mickey_

"Here we go again," sighed Axel.

* * *

Do I hear a sequel? 


	12. psst

Psst! I made the sequel! So go to my profile and read it! Bye!

Axel: READ IT! READ IT!


End file.
